


A Friend in Need

by mogwai_do



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogwai_do/pseuds/mogwai_do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad day, sometimes all you really need is a good f... friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend in Need

Janet sighed as she turned down her street, she felt like she'd gained at least another five years on her last birthday instead of just the usual one. The weekend had started so well too, with a birthday barbecue organised by Sam on Friday night, taking advantage of the good weather. Just about everyone had been there: General Hammond, the infirmary staff, Ferretti and Griff and a high proportion of the SG teams. SG1 of course was there, minus the Colonel unfortunately, he'd been called to the Pentagon unexpectedly, but fun had been had by all.

Now it was Wednesday and Janet felt far more than her 42 years; new medical protocols had been instituted by the brass, one nurse off on maternity leave and her replacement had been worse than inept. Janet had spent all Monday night trying to stabilise Lieutenant Simmons after that _idiot_ had given him penicillin without checking first. Another new nurse, disciplinary proceedings, SG7 coming back in pieces after a run in with some Jaffa, team physicals. Janet pulled into her drive and just sat with her forehead resting against the wheel, she was exhausted and stressed and still too wound up to relax. It was lucky Cassandra was staying with Sam for a couple of nights, it gave Janet a bit of peace and quiet, she really couldn't deal with teenage rebellion tonight.

Straightening, Janet grabbed her bag and got out of the car and only then did she notice the lights in the house. Janet blinked, but they stayed on and as she walked up the path digging for her keys, she wondered if she'd been so fried this morning that she'd forgotten to turn them off. The question was answered when the door opened as she climbed the steps to the porch to reveal a surprisingly neatly dressed Colonel O'Neill. Janet blinked and he gestured her inside with a grin.

The warmth and light of her kitchen was welcome after the cool night air, but not as welcome as the scent of cooking that revived her appetite something fierce. Her stomach growled and Jack grinned, "Go. Shower and change, it'll be 20 minutes yet." 

Still a little bemused, Janet looked and saw the table set neatly for two and a bottle of wine breathing on the counter. She looked back at Jack, dressed neatly in a smart pair of black jeans and a light blue-green shirt. He made shooing motions and Janet acquiesced, leaving her bag and jacket on the nearest available flat surface, too tired to wonder or argue.

The shower felt heavenly and went a long way to waking her up and easing some of the tension. Wandering back into her bedroom Janet wondered whether she should dress up or not, but in the end she decided on a pair of sweats. She didn't care if she looked like she'd stolen her big sister's clothes, comfort was the order of the day and if the Colonel had expected otherwise then it was his own fault for not warning her.

Her hair still damp, Janet followed the enticing smells back to the kitchen to find that her timing was perfect - Jack was just dishing up. He grinned when he saw her and gestured to her chair, seating her carefully like a gentleman, although she did know better. Jack poured her a glass of wine before seating himself and held it up in a toast, "Happy birthday, Janet."

Ah, now it made sense. Janet raised her own glass in response and took a sip. She wasn't a connoisseur of such things so she had no idea if the wine was expensive or not, but it tasted nice and that was what interested her. The food interested her more though and she was sure she heard a chuckle from Jack as she began to make serious inroads into the contents of her plate. She glared at him briefly and then remembered her manners. "Thank you," she said, gesturing vaguely with her fork at the meal.

Jack shook his head with a smile, "Well, I missed your actual birthday and from what Cassie told me on Monday night, it seemed like a good idea at the time." 

Mouth too full to answer, Janet just nodded her approval of his choice. The food wasn't fancy like Daniel could do, but it was good and it was plentiful. Daniel could cater to high society; Jack catered to the stomach.

Janet didn't really stop to think until they got to dessert, some kind of fruit pudding thing she'd never seen before. It was good though, just like everything else had been. She leaned back in her chair and watched Jack help himself to a second portion, the man really had the most amazing metabolism to eat as much as he did and never gain a pound. It was unfair really, but since she'd missed at least three separate meals over the last few days she gave herself permission not to worry about the calories and took a second somewhat smaller helping herself.

Conversation was sparse and work-oriented, but the silence was strangely relaxing and Janet obeyed without comment when Jack herded her towards the couch with another glass of wine, while he cleared the dishes. It was nice to be the one looked after for a change; normally she was too independent to let anyone do for her, but after the day she'd just had, it was welcome. Janet stretched out on the couch and felt the tension dissipate. She had been looking forward to an evening alone, but this quiet, undemanding companionship was proving to be a much better cure for what ailed her.

She found herself some easy viewing and settled back, listening to the sound of pots and pans and the occasional clink of glasses from the kitchen. She was almost asleep when Jack came through to join her, bearing coffee and one of her boxes of birthday chocolates, and settled next to her on the couch. It seemed the most normal thing in the world for her to lean against Jack a little as she sipped her coffee and nibbled on a strawberry creme. He didn't seem to mind the casual intimacy and Janet found her mind wandering back in time to her college years and the friendship they'd had there. They seemed to have recaptured that ease effortlessly and without even thinking about it, Janet found herself snuggling just a bit more against Jack's solid shape. With no more than a brief glance down at her, Jack shifted slightly to accommodate her better and Janet realised the true nature of his gift. Right now, right here, they were Jack O'Neill and Janet Frasier, not Colonel and Doctor, and lives didn't depend on their every move. She let her breath escape on a silent sigh. That was very nice.

At 2300 the program changed to some kind of late night political show and Janet scowled at the TV for disrupting the mood. With only a little persuasion she had managed to get Jack to kick his shoes off and they had both slowly relaxed until they were half-lying on the couch nestled together quite comfortably. It occurred to Janet that, after his divorce, Jack probably missed this kind of company too, not that he'd ever admit it. The man could be unbelievably stubborn about the stupidest things sometimes.

The low murmur of voices became a heated bout of name-calling and with a vicious stab of her finger Janet killed the TV. She should really head to bed now, but she felt totally disinclined to move; Jack was amazingly warm and comfortable for such a bony person. Sadly, it wasn't really fair on Jack to make him stay all night just because she wanted a comfortable pillow, even if he hadn't complained yet. Janet twisted to look up and found Jack looking down with a slight smile, she raised an eyebrow.

"You look about 16," he explained and it took her too long to decide whether that was a compliment or an insult for her to make a good response so she abandoned the idea.

"Thanks," she offered, meaning it for the evening, and without really thinking about it she stretched up quickly and kissed him on the lips. His lips parted in surprise and invitation and before she quite knew what she'd done, Janet had taken him up on it. They parted quickly, both disproportionately breathless for such a tiny kiss.

"Woah," Janet murmured, "I remember that," and she wasn't sure if she should be embarrassed or not until she heard the soft, "Me too." Janet met Jack's brown eyes and saw the same slightly shaken look she knew was in her own.

"It's been a while," Jack muttered uncomfortably and Janet sympathised wholeheartedly, it had been a *long* while. And she knew what he was thinking right now because she was thinking it too. They had slipped so easily back into their old relationship tonight that it felt only proper that all aspects of that relationship be honoured. Their friendship had changed, as had they, there were consequences now that hadn't existed before, but at the core much was still the same. It was totally fucking unprofessional, but still... Consequences were something they both knew well and dealt with on a daily basis; they were both quite capable of dealing with the consequences of this.

Janet licked her lips a little nervously, she knew she had to be the one to make the decision, Jack wouldn't. He wouldn't because he was technically her superior and he wouldn't put that kind of pressure on anyone. He wouldn't because by the simple unwritten rules of the military they both served, she would be the one to suffer if it became common knowledge since she was the woman and the lower rank. He wouldn't because that was just the way Jack was.

Her choice was surprisingly easy and she looked up, reading the assent in his eyes, if he hadn't wanted this it wouldn't have got even this far. And he had been right, it had been a while, more than... Without further hesitation Janet stretched back up again for another kiss and this one really brought back the memories. Jack's mouth was hot and wet and damn if he hadn't got better at this! She twisted so that she was lying on top of him properly now, her breasts pressed against his chest even as his arms wrapped around her loosely and she felt him begin to swell beneath her. Damn, she wanted this, badly. It had been _far_ too long and Jack was familiar, safe, trusted... a really excellent kisser.

Janet broke the kiss to gasp for air, Jack's lung capacity far exceeding hers, then she shifted away and stood, letting her muscles unkink. Jack took his cue and sat up, not apprehensive, simply waiting to see what she wanted, and Janet was more than willing to let him know. She turned to straddle his lap and leaned down to kiss him again, her arms wrapping tightly around the broad shoulders as she plunged deep.

In a not entirely unexpected move, Jack stood without breaking the kiss, easily lifting her with him. Janet wrapped her legs tight around his waist and she was grinning when they drew apart again, "Remember this too." Jack grinned back, that terribly infectious grin of his; the man was a charmer, no doubt about it. Janet slid her fingers into the surprisingly soft grey hair and pulled his head close again for more kisses, as if she could make up for all those she'd missed in however long it had been.

They were moving now, but she had a serene faith in Jack's ability to navigate her house without losing the liplock - he was talented that way. A shift in his grip and Janet lowered her legs, her feet hit the mattress and they finally separated completely, if not for long. Janet stripped her sweatshirt off over her head and leaned forward to accept another kiss from her friend. Strong, callused fingers found her waist, stroking gently, exploring, as her own fingers found his shirt buttons, nimbly undoing them one by one. Jack's hands were skimming her back as his mouth moved to her jaw and throat, teasing and tasting. Janet impatiently pushed his shirt off and her own fingers surveyed the lean musculature.

The scars were familiar after so many trips to the infirmary, but it had been a long time since she'd looked at any body in anything other than a professional context. Despite herself, Janet couldn't help comparing this body with the younger one she remembered; this one was harder, more marked by time and mileage, but on balance, she decided she liked it just as much. She gasped as Jack's hot mouth reached her breasts, tongue and teeth teasing her nipples erect through the fabric of her bra. Deft fingers released the clasp at the back and gently slid the straps down her arms, pulling the garment away. She tightened her fingers in his hair at the first wet touch of his tongue on her bare skin. Celibacy sucked, this was definitely the way to go.

Impatient, Janet hauled Jack's head up and took his mouth again. It was her turn and she ghosted her lips over the faint rasp of evening stubble and then down his throat. Old memories prompted her to nip a little harder, enjoying Jack's gasp, and she pressed her hand to his crotch, feeling the proud swell of his flesh against her fingers. That was a thought...

Slowly Janet sank to her knees on the mattress, her tongue flickering over Jack's collarbone then trailing wetly over the crisp chest hair. She licked across his chest, mouthing the warm skin as her fingers worked the button and zip of his jeans, easing the restriction on his engorged cock. She slipped her fingers inside and began to push the bunched clothes down the long legs, copping a quick feel that made him chuckle as her mouth trailed lower. Wickedly Janet flicked her tongue inside his navel and felt a shudder run through him. Then Jack's hands were on her shoulders, gently pushing her back onto the bed and she went willingly, straightening her legs out as he pressed forward over her. His hands slid from her shoulders to her hips and then further down, pushing her sweatpants and regrettably sensible underwear down and off.

Completely naked, Janet felt the first stirrings of uncertainty; Jack wasn't the only one not as young as he used to be. She determinedly met Jack's eyes though and saw the appreciative twinkle in the dark depths and the sudden quirk of a grin. Then Jack quickly ducked his head and, starting at the top of her pubic hair, trailed his tongue wetly all the way up her body as he crawled onto the bed, up her throat and finally to her mouth where he was welcomed wholeheartedly. Janet wrapped her arms around his shoulders, preventing his escape even as his hands did their peaceful exploration thing, stroking easily up her sides and over her belly. After so long, Janet was surprised that they had slipped so easily into tune with each other that they both changed tempo at the same time; the kisses slowing and lengthening, deepening.

Janet's hands took to a little wandering of their own, following the long spine down before curving appreciatively over Jack's ass, squeezing and surprising a chuckle from him. Janet found herself smiling back, she honestly couldn't remember the last time she'd enjoyed herself so much. She slipped her hand between them to wrap around Jack's cock, giving it a gentle squeeze and a long, slow pull. Jack dropped his head and groaned against her throat, the vibration doing interesting things to her nervous system and she moaned in response. With seeming effort, Jack dragged himself up and pulled back, his hands stroked her legs, shaping them easily to his wishes. He leaned forward and kissed her again, a quick kiss this time, then he was moving, dropping quick kisses over her body, soft as a summer shower. It took her slightly lust-muddled mind a moment or two to realise what he intended and by then Jack had already reached his goal.

Janet gasped at the first slick flicker of his tongue then arched urgently, demanding more and getting it. Oh god! She was gone, far gone, her body undulated beneath his stroking hands as Jack continued to drive her mad with his oh-so-clever mouth. Janet was more than ready when he finally pushed his tongue into her and she came with a low cry, writhing as he drew the pleasure out. She was on the verge of hyperventilating when he finally pulled away, trailing soft kisses over her belly. It took her a moment more to see the almost questioning look in his dark eyes and she smiled breathless encouragement, "Don't remember _that_."

Jack grinned back and Janet suppressed a treacherous pang. The man had no right to look so childishly pleased with himself when he'd just done such very adult things so very well. Then Jack was stretching up, one long arm reaching over the side of the bed for his jeans. Janet touched his shoulder and caught his attention, "Jack, no need." Jack paused in his search and raised an eyebrow; she raised one right back, who was the doctor here?

He dropped a kiss to her hip in acceptance and shifted back over her, dropping another kiss to the swell of her breast, and then she felt him at her entrance. With a wicked grin Janet waited until he began to press in then shifted suddenly, wrapping her legs quickly around the narrow hips, pulling Jack forward and almost off-balance as he slid into her far quicker than he'd intended. Oh yes, that was good, that was definitely good, exactly what she needed. Janet shifted the grip of her legs slightly and felt a sharp nip at her throat in warning, so she loosened her grip on his neck enough for him to raise himself up to look at her. Janet almost laughed out loud at the flushed, almost panicked expression even as it quickly faded.

"You're an evil woman, Janet Frasier," Jack muttered and she grinned.

"Yahsureyoubetcha."

Jack snorted in amusement and then leaned down to give her a long, slow tongue-fucking. Janet was dazed from more than just oxygen deprivation when he finally let her up again and she knew she had a grin on her face to rival that time they'd all smoked pot in her room. Damn, he was good at that. Then he took the initiative, which she thought was only reasonable since he was the Colonel and she was still seeing stars.

The first thrust was slow and gentle, experimental, and it immediately made her ache for more. She told him so, urging him to cut loose and find the pleasure he'd given her, tightening her body around him, making him work for it. Jack O'Neill had never been afraid of a little hard work in his life and he proved it, powering into each thrust, jolting her up the bed yet careful never to hurt. Janet wrapped her arms around him, urging him on as she strained up to catch his lips in a hungry kiss. She could taste the heat and the need in him as his tongue plunged deep and she sucked hard on it, feeling the sudden tense and buck as his climax hit, hot and wet, dragging her along for the ride too.

Janet came back to herself in a sticky, sweaty, exhausted and thoroughly satisfied tangle. Damn. Reacquainting herself with her limbs proved to be a bit of a challenge, but a roving hand managed to find short, soft strands of damp hair and she stroked them absently, receiving a kiss or three to her shoulder in response. Janet continued to stroke Jack's hair, completely reluctant to move, finding the repetitive motion and the occasional return kisses soothing.

After a few more minutes Jack shifted a little, slipping from her body; she moaned faintly at the loss and was kissed softly and deeply for it. Janet opened her eyes as they parted lips and couldn't help but smile at the way sex had softened and blurred Jack's expression. He looked kind of like she felt, all melted chocolate, soft and sweet and warm. Jack dropped another light kiss to her lips and reached for the blankets, dragging them up and over. Janet approved wholeheartedly and when Jack shifted to his side, she went with him, snuggling gratefully into his solid body. She'd been sworn to secrecy about the cuddling thing years ago, but that didn't mean she couldn't take advantage of it herself. Jack was an excellent snuggler and right now that was just what the doctor ordered, if she said so herself.

*****

Ugh. Who ordered sunrise so early in the morning? Janet suppressed a groan as she opened her eyes, realising that Jack still slept; she knew, from too many nights in the infirmary, just how lightly he usually slept. It was often the reason she let him go earlier than she normally would, Jack slept better at home because it was safe ground. She was surprisingly gratified that her bed also qualified as 'safe' to the Special Ops Colonel.

They had shifted during the night, Jack rolling to his back and Janet following, tucking herself into his side, the sheets just a little higher than their waists. Despite her initial reluctance to wake, Janet actually felt much better than she had in a while, rested and relaxed after a good night's sleep and better comforting than even chocolate could provide. They both had work today, but that was far distant from this moment. Jack probably knew the frat regs better than she did, but she doubted it would be an issue. They'd been this to each other before and it hadn't changed anything, it wouldn't now. It didn't mean they couldn't enjoy it when it happened though. Call it medicinal.

Janet grinned as she realised in just what way she was tempted to enjoy it right now. Jack slept on peacefully, unaware of her evil thoughts. It was close enough to reveille that he wouldn't really miss out on sleep if he were to wake now; it was a pretty feeble excuse, but today it was good enough for her. Gently Janet slid her hand over the enviably flat belly, exploring Jack's recumbent body. She'd been a little too needy last night to appreciate it properly, but now her slow-burn arousal meant the exploration wasn't just desirable - it was absolutely necessary. It had been a long time since she'd been able to savour a pleasure like this.

Janet kept her touch light, but firm enough not to tickle or trip any stealth warnings. Jack shifted a little and she paused, holding her breath, but he didn't wake, which was more than could be said for some parts of his anatomy. Jack's face had turned toward her and she caught the bare whisper of a name on his lips and smiled softly to herself. She didn't mind being called by his ex-wife's name, she knew Jack had been happy with Sara, their divorce had had nothing to do with a lack of love. That he still associated her with comfort said a lot about their relationship. It had taken a while, but Jack was as over Sara as he would ever be. He'd accepted from day one that they would never get back together, but it didn't mean he didn't miss her.

Janet smiled a little wryly, her own experience with wedded bliss hadn't been anything to recommend the experience, her own ex was best forgotten about. To that end she returned to her tactile appreciation of her friend, her hand wandering considerably lower as she began to carefully slide down the bed, pushing the sheets off as she went. With an anticipatory smirk Janet curled her fingers around Jack's cock, which was stiffening quite nicely if she said so herself.

"Whatcha doin'?" Jack sounded part curious, part amused and far too awake.

She looked up to meet his eyes. "Nothing," she replied with about as much innocence as he ever managed, which was to say not much.

Jack raised an eyebrow a la Teal'c and then flopped back onto the pillow. "Oh, well in that case," he waved a negligent hand, "Carry on - I'll go back to sleep."

Janet waited a moment to see if any other comments would be forthcoming, but Jack seemed quite content to just lie there and let her do as she pleased... and she did please. She also noticed the flesh in her hand had become noticeably harder. Good. Janet shifted her grip a little and gave an experimental stroke even as her other hand began to caress his inner thigh. It had been a *long* time since she'd done this and she wasn't entirely sure of herself, but the thought of it was turning her on. That in itself was something of a surprise, given that her last memories of the experience weren't particularly pleasant. But then, choice of partner was everything and it was hard not to be at ease around Jack, he just exuded calm solidity with a side order of comfort. Of course his choice last night helped a *lot*, Janet felt her body heat at the recent memory and it settled her.

Leaning over, Janet kissed the head of his erection, catching the salt essence on her lips and tongue, Jack squirmed a little in response. She could do this; it was just a case of pushing back to her earlier memories rather than the ones that came hand in hand with her ex. Janet began to lick, circling the head with her tongue before taking long swipes up the length, hearing the corresponding change in Jack's breathing pattern. She opened her mouth and took the head in, starting a little experimental suction, and was gratified to feel Jack jerk beneath her and just as obviously restrain himself.

More confident now, Janet let her mouth slide lower until her lips touched her fist and she began to set a simple rhythm with hand and mouth. From the corner of her eye she saw Jack's hand reaching for her and cringed in anticipation of the flashback, but to her relief, it never came. Probably because Jack's slender fingers bore no resemblance whatsoever to her ex-husband's hamfists. Long fingers tangled gently in her hair, stroking and encouraging and it was that easy to lose herself in the tactile. The strength of Jack's body beneath hers, a position he made no attempt to change though he could easily do so, gentle hands in her hair, the thick weight of his cock against her tongue. It was good - very good.

Janet squirmed a little, seeking her own stimulation, shifting her hand down to cradle Jack's balls, she took him as deep as she could go. The low groan that caused had her reaching between her own legs, her fingers sliding wetly over and into her body, making her shiver in response. God, she couldn't co-ordinate this, almost choking on his length as she gasped involuntarily.

"Jan, up here," Jack's hoarse murmur brought a small measure of clarity. She knew what he was suggesting, but she honestly didn't want that. This was as much about her as him right now and he was going to lie there and take it. Now the flashback came, but it wasn't the one she'd expected. Decades after the fact, she still remembered her 21st birthday present with absolute clarity. Her brain filled with long ago images, hot and sweet, making her ache and throb. She groaned around Jack's length, eliciting another full body shudder. Inspiration didn't normally turn up with such persuasive charms.

Taking him further into her mouth, Janet slid her dripping fingers from herself and with as little warning as she could manage she slid one up into Jack. She was ready for the sudden buck of his hips and the startled exclamation, but she pulled up anyway to see his reaction. The hand that had been in her hair was now wrapped tightly around a fistful of bedding, the other arm flung across his face as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"Jack?" No reply, so Janet wiggled her finger a little and felt his hips twitch in response. She wasn't going to make an assumption though, she had no wish to dredge up any of Jack's less-than-comfortable past either.

"Yes or no?" The arm came down and Jack raised his head enough to meet her eyes with a serious gaze that told her he knew exactly what she meant. Janet wiggled her finger again in prompt and his head fell back to the pillow with a soft thud.

"Crap! Yes - fuck!" he exclaimed.

Janet took him at his word and angled for his prostate. The response was as gratifying as it was immediate, the strong body arching, begging wordlessly for more. Janet wrapped her mouth around his weeping cock, sucking easily as it became apparent that Jack had surrendered to her tender mercies. Right here, right now, he'd let her do anything she wanted. Her own needs forgotten, subsumed in pleasing her friend, Janet just let go and enjoyed it; the heat, the scent and taste, the sounds, the feel of it all.

Jack's climax came quick and sudden; Janet swallowed a mouthful then pulled back, watching the rest of the liquid spurt out onto his stomach. With a final light caress to his prostate Janet slid her finger free and watched with a half-smile on her lips as Jack struggled to recover. He had his arm back over his face, but his other hand reached out unerringly and found her thigh, stroking reassuringly, the man couldn't not offer comfort. If the General was the patriarch of the SGC then Jack had to be the mother, in more than one sense of the word. Janet grinned, "Want to use my shower?"

Jack uncovered his face and gave her a baleful glare, "Is this a trick question?"

She grinned sunnily back and stretched out her legs as she got up, snagging her robe from the chair, "Can't fool you no how, can we Colonel?" She laughed as he stuck his tongue out at her and then she headed for the kitchen and the coffee pot.

*****

Janet looked out into the garden as she sipped her coffee; the garden was Cassandra's domain, something Janet suspected was a legacy of her daughter's old life on Hanka plus a little encouragement from Jack. She found herself smiling at the sunny scene, even the weather seemed to be conspiring to cheer her up, and she was feeling pretty damn cheery today. It was good job Cass was at Sam's or she'd spot something was up instantly and Janet didn't feel up to fielding her daughter's perceptive questions. Certainly not about her daughter's favourite uncle, whom she regarded with a certain proprietary air of which he was blissfully unaware.

"Deep thoughts?"

Janet turned with a smile to see Jack picking up the mug she'd set aside for him. "Not really, just glad Cassie's not home till tonight."

Jack returned the smile and took a sip of his coffee, "I have to go, I've got a meeting with the brass at 0800." He pulled a face and she grinned; she wasn't due for her shift till 1300 and she had plans for the rest of her morning involving a long, hot soak.

Jack finished his coffee quickly and rinsed the mug in the sink. Grabbing his jacket from the peg by the door, he turned and regarded her with a hint of seriousness shadowing the dark eyes. "Feeling better?"

Janet didn't need to ask for clarification, "Yeah."

Jack's grin returned, "Then my work here is done," and he opened the door.

"Jack?" her voice made him pause in the doorway, "you're a good friend." To her amusement she saw the hint of a blush before he waved and quickly retreated to his truck.

Janet finished her coffee and made her way back upstairs, mentally listing the things she needed to do at work today. Part of her paused to wonder if she hadn't just done an incredibly stupid thing; it could conceivably end both their careers, but after due consideration she decided she couldn't bring herself to regret it. She _had_ needed it, she felt at least 100% better today than she'd felt in far too long. She thought she knew Jack well enough to think that he'd probably needed it too, whether he'd admit it or not. Besides, it wasn't like they were planning on setting up house together, it was a one-off, nothing romantic. Although Janet had a sneaking suspicion that if either of them needed this again the other wouldn't strenuously object, she certainly wouldn't anyway. It hadn't materially changed their relationship and it wouldn't. Janet smiled as she entered her bedroom and saw that the bed had been stripped and remade, the dirty sheets piled by the door. "You're a good friend, Jack O'Neill," she said to no-one in particular.

 

FIN  
8th January 2003


End file.
